Girafarig
|border = |name='Girafarig' |jname=(キリンリキ Kirinriki) |image=203Girafarig.png |ndex=203 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= Jirr-Ahf-Er-Rig |hp=70 |atk=80 |def=65 |satk=90 |sdef=65 |spd=85 |total=455 |species=Long Neck Pokémon |type= / |height=4'11" |weight=91.5 lbs |ability=Inner Focus Early Bird Sap Sipper (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Girafarig (Japanese: キリンリキ Kirinriki) is a / -type Pokémon with no other forms of evolution. Appearance Girafarig's front half is yellow in color with brown spots and its bottom is brown with yellow spots. It has white horns on its head and pink spikes on its back. Its most unusual feature is its tail, which has a head with a mind of its own. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve into anything and is not the evolve form of anything either. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Route 43| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 214, Lake Valor| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Valor Lakefront| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 43 and 48| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Girafarig| gold=Its tail has a small brain of its own. Beware! If you get close, it may react to your scent and bite.| silver=Its tail, which also contains a small brain, may bite on its own if it notices an alluring smell.| crystal=When it is in danger, its tail uses some sort of mysterious powers to drive away the enemy.| ruby=Girafarig's rear head also has a brain, but it is small. The rear head attacks in response to smells and sounds. Approaching this Pokémon from behind can cause the rear head to suddenly lash out and bite.| sapphire=Girafarig's rear head contains a tiny brain that is too small for thinking. However, the rear head doesn't need to sleep, so it can keep watch over its surroundings 24 hours a day.| emerald=A Girafarig is a herbivore--it eats grass and tree shoots. While it is eating, its tail makes chewing and swallowing motions as if it were also eating.| firered=Its tail, which also contains a small brain, may bite on its own if it notices an alluring smell.| leafgreen=Its tail has a small brain of its own. Beware! if you get close, it may react to your scent and bite.| diamond=Its tail also has a small brain. It bites to repel any foe trying to sneak up on it from behind.| pearl=While it sleeps, the head on its tail keeps watch. The tail doesn't need to sleep.| platinum=The head on its tail contains a small brain. It can instinctively fight even while facing backward.| heartgold=Its tail has a small brain of its own. Beware! if you get close, it may react to your scent and bite.| soulsilver=Its tail, which also contains a small brain, may bite on its own if it notices an alluring smell.| black=The head on its tail contains a small brain. It can instinctively fight even while facing backward.| white=The head on its tail contains a small brain. It can instinctively fight even while facing backward.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Girafarig's tail looks like a Chain Chomp from the Mario series. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forward. *Only three other Pokémon can have their names written backwards without it changing (Eevee, Ho-Oh, and Alomomola). *Girafarig's name and its appearance are based on a giraffe. *Although Meloetta can have the type combination Normal/Psychic, it has not been officially released by Nintendo, meaning that Girafarig has a unique type combination. *Girafarig had an early design with a second head. Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon